Match up
by thousand-miles
Summary: What happened after that poker game? C/B
1. Chapter 1

Title: Match up

Author: thousand_miles

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I enjoy playing with these characters, I don't own them.

Summary: What happened after that poker game? C/B

A/N: I've only just begun watching Castle. This is my first fic in this fandom. So I'm still getting the hang of these characters. Hopefully it won't be too much out of character. Reviews would be lovely, constructive criticism is appreciated, no flames though. Oooh and no promises on updates. I don't even know yet where this fic is going… Enjoy! English isn't my native language, but I try hard to avoid mistakes.

**Chapter one**

" Loser", she sing songed to him, laying her cards on the table. She was on a roll, third game in a row that she beat him. Oow he thought he was so good at poker. Always beating his Gotham City gang. Sure she'd let him win, like he'd done with her. But this time she wasn't going to give him an easy way out. And so far she'd kept her word. He'd lost all three games. Pretty sure she'd made her point, she decided to call it quits. Time to go home. She pushed the cards towards him and stood up to grab her coat.

" What, you're going home already? Can't take the heat when it's crunch time?"

Leaning into him she whispered. "I can always take the heat." That being said she left him alone at her desk.

Watching her walk away Castle laughed. She was such an extraordinary woman. When he'd first met her, he knew he'd met his match. She didn't back down, she put him in his place and she played the game just as well as he did. He'd never met anyone like her before and he found himself wanting to peel all those layers of the Beckett onion. She intrigued him like no other woman had ever had before. He loved how her mind worked and how she solved cases. Shortly after their first case together he'd caught himself smiling every time she called him in for a case. There was an extra skip in his step as he walked into the bullpen in the mornings. She was a force to be reckoned with and he enjoyed that about her. She challenged him. It was one of the many things that attracted him to her. Sure he'd been known to date women who were less challenging. And at the time that had been enough. They'd been women who weren't going to be a part of his life. Women he'd never introduce to Alexis. Yet he'd had no problem introducing Kate to Alexis. It was significant and he knew it. But for now he choose to put that aside.

Stepping into his apartment he heard his mother and daughter laughter coming from the living room.

" There he is, my crime fighting son." Martha said when she caught sight of him. " What took you so long?"

" Rematch."

" She kicked your ass again, huh." Alexis laughed. Martha had told her about the two poker games. She'd been surprised her father had let someone win a game. He always wanted to win, but he let Detective Beckett win. Another piece of evidence that her father liked Detective Beckett.

He glared at his daughter. " Not again. The other time I let her win."

" How many games did you loose?"

He mumbled something but neither Alexis nor Martha could hear it. " Speak up."

" Three." He admitted.

" Out of?"

" Three."

Martha and Alexis laughed. " Finally, you've met your match." Martha said.

" And not only with poker. She's a keeper, dad." Alexis joined in. She liked Detective Beckett. Her father needed someone who challenged him. Someone who kept him on his toes, made him work for it and someone who could look passed the jokes and immature behavior and see him for who he really was, a great person who loved with whole his heart. She watched her father roll his eyes before he got up and walked to his office.

The following day the bullpen was quiet and Detective Kate Beckett was finishing up her paperwork. Not the most exciting aspect of her job but she didn't mind. Paperwork meant that yet another case was solved, another family getting closure. No, she really didn't mind paperwork. The quietness also seemed to match her mood. She felt contemplative. She wasn't sure why and for the moment that was fine.

Her eyes caught sight of a cup of coffee being placed on her desk. Looking up she expected to see Castle, but she found Esposito and Ryan right behind him.

" You guys had a rematch, yesterday?" Ryan nodded toward the cards that were still on Kate's desk.

" Yeah."

"Did you at least give him one game?"

Before Kate could answer, Esposito did. " Of course she didn't." Pausing he looked around. " By the way, where is Writer boy?"

She shrugged. She really didn't keep track of Castle's whereabouts when they weren't on a case. " There's no case. There's no need for him to be here." She liked having the writer around, though she would never tell him that. He looked at things from a different point of view and strangely enough that usually helped their case. She liked how he kept her on her toes, made her think about every step. Not that she didn't do that before, but he made her consider that step from different sides. However sometimes he could be a bit too much. She liked to compare him to a Duracell bunny, both had an endless amount of energy. In some situations Castle needed to tone down his energy, but that seemed to be difficult for him.

" We're going out for a drink tonight. You gonna join us?"

" Of course and I'll bring Lanie."

" You'll call Castle?"

" For what?"

" He's part of the group too. He should come too."

" What? He your boyfriend now Esposito?"

" He only has eyes for you, Beckett." Esposito countered. " He's a cool guy. He's a part of the gang. He should at least get invited."

" You want him there because he's always surrounded by women."

Well, that was true, Esposito had to admit. "So what?" He paused for a moment. " Are you jealous?"

"No. I don't care about the women. Invite him. You don't need my permission." Grabbing her file she went in search of her friend Lanie and left the two detectives behind.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and shrugged. Kate was Kate and sometimes they didn't understand her. "I'll give him a call."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who read the first chapter, I thank you. For those who read and review, I thank you too. For those who put this story on their favorite list, I also thank you. I'm enjoying writing these two characters. So much even that I've managed to finish chapter two. I hope it won't disappoint. I'm still not sure where this fic is going. I just go with the flow. This chapter hopefully is a nice balance between fun and some insight into Beckett and Castle's thoughts and feelings. Enjoy. And again, reviews are very much appreciated. Constructive criticism also since I'm still trying to get a hold of this fandom. **

**Chapter two**

" Nice place, Castle." Ryan, Esposito and Castle were the first to arrive at Jade.

The writer nodded and looked around. This was a nice club. Upscale, modern, but not cold. The color scheme was black, purple and white. The bar was in the center of the oak floor, big, dark wood with glass top that was lit from under by purple led lights. There were different places to sit, booths, lounge sets, regular tables and chairs and it was all scattered around the place. Although there wasn't anything regular in the place. Even the plain table and chairs were the best of the best. You could sit wherever you wanted, whatever matched your mood. There was something for everyone.

The three men picked a big comfortable looking lounge set in the far left corner of the club. They weren't too close to the music so they could still talk; yet not too far so they could still enjoy the buzz of the club. The slightly secluded spot would hopefully also make sure they wouldn't be noticed, more specifically, Richard Castle wouldn't be noticed. Sure he liked the attention and everything that came with it. But tonight he wanted a to have a nice night out with his friends who treated him like one of them and not be Richard Castle, the famous writer.

The guys were already on their second drinks when the two ladies finally showed up. On their way to the three men, many male head turned to watch the women walk.

" Now surely you boys didn't start without us?" Lanie asked, leaning with her hip against the lounge set the guys were sitting on.

The guys turned around and stared at the medical examiner first. Lanie wore a silk red, low cut top and a tight black knee length skirt. The outfit accentuated her curves nicely. Then the eyes drifted to the tough detective, who surely didn't look like the detective they knew. Kate Beckett wore a strapless black dress with black heels. She made a simple black dress look like a million dollars. She looked like a million dollars.

They didn't go out much; the job hardly gave them the chance. So when the opportunity arose, Lanie and Kate sure made the best of it. Kate didn't like the big galas or charities. But nights out like this; this she liked and she liked to dress up for it. Judging by the men's reactions they'd done a good job.

The women looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Instead of staring, get us some drinks, please."

It was Ryan who reacted first. Standing up he gestured to the couch opposite to theirs. "Sit down. What will it be, Lanie?"

" Margarita."

" Beckett?"

" Mojito."

"Got it. I'll be right back."

"You girls sure clean up nice." Castle had found his voice again.

"You sound surprised."

"You look better than I imagined." He answered Lanie's question, not taking his eyes off of Kate who was looking around the club.

"And how often did you _imagine_ us?" Kate's eyes settled on Castle's.

"Ooh, plenty of times." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

They talked about everything and nothing. They laughed and joke. So far it was a great evening. Though not planned, Castle and Beckett were seated too far away from each other to have the chance to talk. But Castle did watch his muse closely. She mesmerized him. Her laughter sounded like music to his ears and her eyes sparkled. He'd never seen her this relaxed before. It made her even more beautiful to him. He caught her eyes when she was laughing at something Lanie had said. His breath caught in his throat and he simply stared into her green eyes, taking in how beautiful she was. They held each other's eyes for only a moment, but by the way his heart was beating in his chest, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time and it surprised him.

With Lanie and Esposito on the dance floor and Ryan nowhere in sight, Rick took his chance and sat down next to Kate who was watching her friends dance.

"You look beautiful."

Kate eyed him warily. She never knew if Castle's compliments were honest or not.

" I mean it."

Still not sure if he was honest she simply thanked him. Putting her drink back down on the table, she leaned back against the cushions.

"You should dress up like this at the precinct too."

" It's not really practical."

" Bet it would get you a lot more confessions."

"Oooh really?" She turned towards him.

" Sure. Looking like you do now, any man would confess to anything."

"I highly doubt that. I like things just the way they are"

Did she really not know how gorgeous she was, he wondered. He decided to let it go, knowing she wouldn't appreciate his pushing. She never did and tonight certainly wasn't the night. But he was going to talk to her about it sometimes. "I like seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Relaxed, enjoying yourself, having fun." He explained.

"Opposed to what? Me being cranky and stressed?"

Judging by her voice she was close to being offended. However, before he could explain himself, Lanie and Esposito were back.

" Let's dance, girl," Lanie said, already moving to the music. "The DJ is really good." Grabbing Kate's hand she pulled her friend up from her seat. Laughingly Kate let herself be pulled up and followed Lanie to the dance floor.

She was really enjoying herself so far. It was a great club, great music and great atmosphere. It'd been a while since they'd all gone out. With the jobs they had, they rarely had a night off. This time it was even better. Not only did they have this night off, she also had the weekend off and she was going to enjoy it. Sure she loved her job and often got lost in it. But she also enjoyed her time off. Often she and Lanie would go shopping. Other times she would just walk around the City and enjoy the life and sights around her. Though a warm bath with a good book and a glass of wine was one of her guilty pleasures too.

"I need a drink. You want one too?" Kate asked as a new song started.

" Yeah."

" Another Margarita?"

"Yes please."

Watching a handsome dark man approach her best friend, Kate knew Lanie wouldn't be lonely on the dance floor. Making her way to the bar, she couldn't help turn around and look at the guys. Maybe Castle had sensed her eyes on him or maybe he'd already been looking, but their eyes locked across the floor. Both ideas pleased her. Turning, she shook her head, she continued her way to the bar, thinking about the writer. He looked great this evening, dressed in black slacks and a blue, pinstripe button shirt. The kind of blue that matched his eyes. They'd had a rough start, but slowly they were beginning to build a solid partnership. He wasn't always serious, would crack a joke at the wrong time, he ignored procedures and with that put himself and others in danger, but she could deal with that because he'd proven his value during cases. When it came down to it, he was serious, dependable and had her back. That was their professional relationship. On a personal level, she wasn't sure what to do with him. He flirted with her, quite obvious even and he didn't hide his attraction to her. But Richard Castle was a man who loved women. He loved the chase, the dance. He went for the quick and easy. That's why she always doubted his words. Every compliment he made, she waved it off, knowing all to well that it was part of his game, part of the chase. And she Kate Beckett really wasn't going to be one of his many conquests.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter three has been a struggle. But then again I couldn't get to where I wanted to be for chapter four without all of this. I think it's obvious this chapter is a struggle yet I hope it still has some nice moments. Thanks to those who reviewed and also thanks for those who put this fic on their alert list. I hope you still enjoy it. And as always reviews are much appreciated, constructive criticism also but no flames please.

**Chapter three**

She'd been dancing for a while now and the last two songs with the same guy who, from Castle's point of view, really was dancing too close to her. She didn't appear to mind; no it looked like she was enjoying herself. Castle certainly didn't. Sure he liked seeing her dance. She had great rhythm and she really knew how to move.

He wondered if she knew how seductive she was. He could tell the guy she was dancing with had seen it. The guy's hands were all over her. How could she allow that? He was getting frustrated and it was that frustration that usually got him into all kinds of trouble. Running a hand through his hair he stood up. He needed a drink. Before he could make his way to the bar a woman bumped into him. He smiled politely at her and meant to walk away. However the woman's hand on his chest stopped him.

"You're Richard Castle!" All that was missing was a little scream.

Aah she was a fan. She was an attractive woman, long blond hair, blue eyes, and nice figure. It was obvious she liked what she saw.

"You're even more handsome than I imagined you to be."

"Really?"

" Mmm..." She nodded. "That picture on your book doesn't do you justice."

Flattery, usually he didn't really go for it. It was too easy and he preferred a challenge. But with the way the night was going and the frustration he felt, he could use this kind of distraction.

"Let me buy you a drink." Putting his hand on the small of her back, he guided her to the bar.

"Finally the guy's stopped staring." Kate's dancing partner said.

"Who?"

Jarrod, the guy she was dancing with, nodded towards Kate's group. "That guy from your group who's now standing at the bar with the blond woman. He kept staring at us, but he's finally found someone to distract him."

Esposito and Ryan were still at their booth, so Jarrod was probably referring to Castle. She spotted Castle and the blond woman making their way back to Esposito and Ryan. Why had Castle been staring at her? And who was the blond woman practically draped all over him? Before she could dwell on it, Jarrod pulled her a bit closer, making her focus on him again. She had always enjoyed dancing and Jarrod was a great dancer and not bad looking either, making it all that bit more enjoyable. The guy had gorgeous dark brown eyes, black curly hair and a muscular body. She let him pull her that bit closer and enjoyed another dance.

Needing a break after all that dancing, Lanie and Kate were walking back to their friends when Lanie suddenly stopped. "Who's that bimbo all over writer boy?"

"How would I know?" She shook her head in annoyance when she saw the bimbo draping her arm across Castle's shoulder, shoving her breasts into his chest. Castle clearly didn't mind by the way his hands were all over the blond.

"Clearly he's enjoying himself."

Joining the group Kate and Lanie sat down next to Esposito and Ryan. Castle and his new friend were on the other side of the table. Kate spotted the glasses on the table. Judging by the type of glasses, she knew they'd been Castle's. He'd been drinking scotch and by the looks of it, he'd had quite a few already.

"Who's your friend, Castle?"

Startled, as if he'd been oblivious to the others, he looked up. "This is…" he hesitated. "Euuh…" He hadn't really asked her name.

"I'm Janine."

" And where are your friends, Janine?" Lanie asked.

" Euuh… " Janine looked around. "I don't know." She shrugged and focused her attention back on Castle. And focusing meant draping herself all over him again. And just like before, he didn't seem to mind at all.

The evening continued with the group having fun talking, dancing and enjoying each other's company. Ever since Janine joined them, Castle hadn't interacted with the group that much anymore. No, he and Janine were mostly drinking and keeping to themselves. Castle's behavior annoyed Kate at first. She knew his reputation, knew how much he liked his groupies and knew how it all boosted his ego. What she didn't understand was why he needed the ego boost, because clearly that was what it was. Not wanting this train of thought to spoil her evening she ignored Castle and focused on her friends and having fun. Several hours later, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Kate were ready to go.

"What about Castle?" Ryan asked as he put his coat on.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him in a while." Esposito looked around for his friend. He walked back to what had been their seat for the entire evening but didn't find him there. Looking at the dance floor he didn't spot him there either. "I can't find him. He's probably left with that girl. He's a grown man, he can take care of himself"

That being said, they all left the club and said their goodbyes. Kate was searching for her keys to open the door when her phone rang. They weren't supposed to be on call tonight. She wasn't drunk, but she had been drinking. But then again, when duty called...

"Beckett." She heard all kinds of noises in the background, but that was it. "Beckett." She repeated, hoping it would get a reply this time.

"Where are you?"

The voice was soft and slurred but she'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Castle."

"I can't find you." His voice was small and soft.

She ignored that soft voice, knowing he was drunk. She'd never dealt with drunk Castle before, but apparently she was going to today. "I'm at home, Castle."

"You left without me?"

So he was still at the club. That explained the noises she heard. "What do you want Castle." There was silence again and she was getting impatient. "Castle, what..."

"I need your help."

"Where's Janine?" Surely she could help him.

"I don't know. She just left. Just like you."

Again that voice and again she ignored it. "Call a cab, Castle. Go home, sleep."

"I…I can't."

"Why not?"

"I think I lost my keys."

She sighed. "You don't need your keys. Call a cab, call Martha, she'll open the door." During her call with Castle she'd entered her apartment, dropped her keys on the table and was now sitting on her couch. She was tired.

"Martha's out of town for a few days and Alexis…I don't.."

"You don't want to disturb her." And he probably didn't want his daughter to see him drunk. She could understand that. "I'll come get you." She'd deal with the lost keys problem when she was there. After all she could pick locks.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was such a struggle. I wrote it, but delete everything because it wasn't working. First I wanted to go for funny, talkative drunk Castle. Eventually I went for a drunk Castle who's very pensive. When reading it you will see that this was a struggle. I wanted there to be some sweet moments, to have Castle surprise her a bit with his words. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated a lot! Constructive criticism too, but no flames. **

**Chapter four**

Entering the club she'd left only forty minutes ago, Kate looked around to find the Castle sitting at the bar. Apparently he didn't think he'd had enough to drink, judging by the glass in front of him. She sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, that much she knew.

"Come on, Castle. Let's get you home." She took the glass from his hands.

"Kate! There you are." He turned towards her, happy to see her. " I lost you."

"No you didn't. I simply went home." She said matter-of-factly. Taking his arm, she helped him up. "Now let's get you home, okay."

Making their way to her car, Kate was having a hard time keeping them up. Castle was leaning heavily on her, but she could manage. It wasn't the first time she had been in a situation like this. So she'd gotten handy with it. She put the writer into her car and as she handed him his jacket when she felt something in the pocket. It was his keys. They'd been in his jacket the whole time. Considering she was already here and he was in her car, she decided to drive him home.

The 15 minutes drive to his loft was mostly spent in silent. The only sound was Castle's snoring. He had fallen asleep a few minutes into the drive. Now it was time to wake him. Softly calling out his name a couple of times didn't do the trick. She tried it again, this time a bit louder, and gently shook his shoulder. He stirred and his eyes slowly opened, showing his blue eyes.

"Kate?" He whispered, surprised at her presence.

She smiled. "Yeah, it's me Castle." For a moment she watched him, watching her. "Let's get you inside."

Before she got to passenger side to help him out, Castle was already out of the car, nearly hitting the ground. Apparently he had forgotten that he wasn't steady on his feet. She laughed at his surprised look.

With him leaning on her again, they made their way to the loft. She'd expected a drunk Castle to be very talkative, but she was wrong. He was silent and pensive. She'd never seen him like this before. The Richard Castle she knew was very energetic and always on the move. However, she didn't mind.

She opened the door to his loft and ushered him inside. She looked around. She was unsure of where to go. She knew Martha's room was on the other side. Alexis' room was upstairs. She guessed his room would be there too. Getting him up the stairs wouldn't be easy, but she was sure they could manage. As she guided them towards the stairs he stopped them.

"Why didn't you dance with me?" He looked at her.

"You didn't ask me." She grabbed his arm again and continued their way to the stairs.

"I wanted to dance with you." He stopped them again, grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "But you kept dancing with Lanie and that one guy."

"Like I said, you never asked me to dance."

"Dance with me?" He whispered.

Before she could react, he'd pulled her against his chest. With one hand on her hip and the other holding hers against his chest, he slowly started to move them. His move stunned her for a moment, making her sway with him.

However his smooth movements lasted for only a few minutes, before he tripped over his own feet. Trying to steady himself he tightened his hold on her, but it was too late. They tumbled backwards onto the floor.

"Castle!" She landed softly on his chest. She couldn't help laughing. "You idiot."

The fall and her laughter surprised him at first before joining her in laughter.

"Dad? Detective Beckett?" Alexis' sleepy voice stopped their laughter.

"Alexis." Kate scrambled to her feet. She waited for Castle to get back on his feet, but he stayed on the floor. Was he falling asleep? "Castle?"

Alexis exchanged looks with the detective. She'd never seen her father like this. When he was drunk, he made sure she never saw him like that. Seeing him like this, worried her.

"I'm sorry we woke you." Kate said to Alexis. She crouched down to help him to his feet.

"Is he okay?" She asked Kate.

"Yeah, I'm okay, sweetheart." He addressed his daughter's worries. "Go back to sleep. We'll be okay."

Seeing her father leaning against Kate, she doubted his words. "You want some help, detective Beckett?"

"We'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go back to bed."

Alexis looked at her father and his partner again. Seeing the detective nod she decided to leave them alone. "Dad's room is at the end of the hall, on the right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie." Rick watched his daughter walk away.

"Let's get you upstairs, okay." Together they slowly, but steadily made their way up the stairs. He kept leaning on her, which didn't make it easy at all. But they managed.

"Why won't you call me Rick?" He asked out of nowhere in that soft voice of his.

He surprised her and she wondered where that question came from. He was right, she always called him Castle. He was her partner, it seemed logical to call him by his last name. "I don't know." And really, she didn't.

They reached his bedroom and that thought made her pause for a moment. It was strange being here with him when he was this intoxicated. She had to admit, she never expected to be here. Then again, she couldn't deny her curiosity. After all this was Richard Castle's bedroom she was about to enter.

"Kate?" Castle noticed her hesitation.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and opened the door. She kept herself from looking around, and steered them to his bed.

With what he did next, surprised her again. As he was about to sit down, he grabbed Kate's hips and pulled her with him on his bed. For the second time that night she found herself in close contact with her partner's chest and her legs tangled with his. "Castle!"

She tapped his chest.

"Mmm…" Was all he said as his hand gently stroked up and down her back.

Afraid he was about to fall asleep and she wouldn't be able to free herself, she pushed herself away to get back on her feet.

" Stay." He held her wrist in his hand.

She really started to dislike that soft voice. Mostly because it made her want to comply. Sitting on the edge of his bed, she looked at him over her shoulder. His eyes were closed. His thumb was gently caressing the inside of her wrist. There was such gentleness in him.

"Stay with me." He asked her again.

She shook her head. His behavior was getting more to her than she'd expected. She had to leave now. She had to go home. She realized she had to deal with what he did to her, but for now she didn't want to. "Get some sleep, Castle." Standing up, he released her hand. At his door she turned around. "Goodnight, Rick." She whispered.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off...sorry that this took ages! I've been really struggling with this one. My muse comes and goes. Second, I made a big mistake...I was unaware of it. But apparently Castle's bedroom is on the ground floor. I did not know that. Can't fix that anymore, but sorry about the mistake. Okay this chapter...I tried to show a bit of a vulnerable Kate. I believe she shares only with the people she truly trusts and that's Lanie. Of course Castle will become one of them, but not yet. And just a little moment between Alexis and her dad. I believe Alexis sees it all and at times she says it. Like always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. No flames. Constructive criticism is welcome too. I have only seen S1 and part of S2. The rest is unknown to me. And quite obviously, English isn't my native language. Enjoy!**

**Chapter five**

He turned onto his back, flung his arm over his face and groaned. His head was killing him. Why did he have so much to drink yesterday? He should know better by now. These days it took a lot longer to recover and that was why exactly why he shouldn't drink so much. Slowly he got up on his feet and made his way to the bathroom. He needed water and aspirin. Ten minutes later he stumbled into the kitchen where his daughter was slowly eating her breakfast.

"Morning, dad."

He winced and wondered if her voice was purposely so cheery and loud or did it just seem loud. "Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He needed coffee.

She watched her father move around in the kitchen. Obviously he wasn't feeling great.

"Did you have fun last night?" She asked him after his first sip of coffee.

He answered with a nod before focusing back on his coffee. He hoped his head would soon stop pounding.

"Where did you go?" She was going to have to pull the story out of him.

"Jade."

Really, one -word answers? This could take a while, but she had time. "Who was there, besides Detective Beckett?"

"The whole gang."

She'd never seen her father drunk before. She knew her father well. Something happened last night. And there was only one person who got under his skin, his Detective. "What happened with Kate?"

"Nothing." He said it too quickly and saw in his daughter's eyes that she'd caught it too.

"Dad." Alexis tried again.

He considered telling her about his mistake. But he decided not too. Surely Alexis didn't need to hear about his childish behavior nor did he want to share.

"Do you remember she brought you home?" His reluctance to answer confirmed her suspicion.

He nodded. He did. He remembered calling her, remembered she'd taken him home.

"It seemed like you two were dancing."

Castle paused, his coffee cup stopping before it reached his lips. "We were." At least he'd tried to before he'd landed on his ass.

"Why? Didn't you dance with her at the club?" Finishing her breakfast Alexis walked to the dishwasher and put her bowl away.

"No, not really"

"What does that mean?" Leaning against the counter she stared at her father. He really wasn't very forthcoming with his answers.

"We didn't dance." He felt like one of Beckett's suspect with his daughter as investigator.

"Why not?" She asked him again and wondered if this time she'd get an answer.

However before he could answer the doorbell rang. "That's Abby. We're going shopping. I'll see you tonight. Bye dad." Giving her father a kiss on the cheek she walked away. "Oow and dad." Alexis turned around before leaving the kitchen.

"Yeah, pumpkin."

"Tell Detective Beckett that you like her."

Kate Beckett was spending her free Saturday with Lanie. It was time to catch up. It had been too long since they had a fun day out. A lunch, some shopping and movie night at her place. She'd been looking forward to it.

"I had so much fun yesterday." Lanie said after giving the waitress her order. "It had been too long."

"Yeah, it was fun." Kate thanked the waitress as she brought them their drinks.

"Jarrod was cute."

Jarrod was cute. But lately Kate had started comparing men she met with Castle. It was something she shouldn't be doing because she wasn't seriously interested in the writer or so she told herself several times. Sure she was attracted to him. But she knew it would be a bad idea. His behavior last night had only proven that. She wasn't going to be one of his conquests. She refused to be.

"Did you give him your number?" Lanie wanted to see her friend happy with someone who made her laugh, made her relax. She wanted her friend to have someone to come home to after a grueling day at work.

"No."

"Why not? He was cute, nice, knew how to move and he seemed interested."

"I wasn't." And really it was as simple as that.

"Because he's not Castle?" There was no point in beating around the bush. Lanie never did.

Kate fell silent. Sometimes she even wondered if her attraction had more to do with the fact that he was Richard Castle, the famous writer, whose books she adored and helped her through tough times. She tried hard to hide her attraction to him, but apparently it wasn't good enough. She wondered if he saw it too.

Lanie took her friend's silence as a confirmation. "You hide it well, but I know you Kate. You're attracted to him. In the beginning I wondered if it was the author you were attracted to. I know how much his books helped. But I came to see it's the man. He's a good man, Kate. Why not take a risk?"

She waited for the waitress to put their orders down. "Because of last night."

When it came to her heart, Kate Beckett had a hard time taking risks.

The medical examiner searched her brain for clues. What happened last night? What was she missing? "Excuse me?"

"Janine."

"What about Janine?"

"I refuse to be another Janine." Taking a bite form her sandwich she collected her thoughts. "I'm not going to be another notch on his bedpost. He likes to surround himself with these bimbo's who can't even spell their own name. He doesn't want anything serious, he wants to play and move on. It's who he is."

In a way Lanie understood the man. He'd been divorced twice, hurt twice and it didn't take a genius to conclude the man chose this life style to avoid being hurt for a third time. Surely Kate could see that too. And if she didn't, well she had to find out for herself. She was about to change subjects when Kate continued.

"He called me last night after we'd left." She said softly.

"He did?'

"He'd lost his keys. He needed me to come pick him up."

"And you did? Where was Janine?"

"I don't know. Didn't see her."

"And? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I took him home. He had a hard time walking straight. He wasn't himself." And it was all too familiar she thought.

Only Lanie really knew about the struggle she'd gone through with her father. Sure there were a few people who knew about her father's addiction to alcohol. But only Lanie knew the whole truth.

"Kate." Lanie reached out for her friend's hand. " This is not the same as your dad's situation."

"I know." And really she did, but it had hit a nerve. It had been a long time since she'd felt like this.

Looking at her friend, Lanie decided to swallow her words. Kate didn't need her to tell her that she needed to talk to Caslte. She wouldn't listen if she'd say that she wouldn't be just another fling for Castle. Her friend needed cheering up and a change of subject.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter six which was easier to write than the previous chapter. I decided Captain Montgomery needed to make an appearance. And Alexis and Kate meet again. Thanks to those who reviewed and thanks to the people who put this story on their story alert. I'm glad people like this. Like always, reviews are much appreciated. Constructive criticism also but no flames. I hope you enjoy. I still gotta think of the game plan...so..yeah...

**Chapter six**

"Detective Beckett."

She stopped in the middle of the isle and looked around. Somebody called her name but she couldn't locate the source nor did she recognize the voice. She looked at Lanie, who apparently couldn't find the source either.

Approaching the detective Alexis noticed that she hadn't spotted her. She decided to say hi since last night had been a bit awkward. And she felt the need to apologize for her father's behavior. She tapped the taller woman on her back. "Hi, Detective Beckett."

Kate turned around and saw Castle's daughter. "Alexis, hi." She saw a blond girl, same height as Alexis standing a step behind Alexis. "Hi, I'm Kate Beckett." Shaking hands with the girl.

"Abby."

"Lanie, you remember Alexis, right."

"Yes, the famous daughter. Hi." Lanie shook hands with Alexis and her friend Abby.

A silence fell between the four. Kate noticed Alexis seemed a bit nervous. She'd caught the teen trying to say something but every time apparently deciding against it. She exchanged looks with Lanie who slowly led Abby away from Kate and Alexis.

"Did something happen, Alexis?" The fact that Alexis was so quiet worried her.

"No, no…it didn't. Nothing happened Detective."

"Call me Kate, Alexis." She was unsure of how to take the girl's nervousness away. "How's your dad?' It seemed the best way to get her to talk.

"In pain." Alexis smiled. "It's his own fault."

Kate couldn't stop the laugh escaping. He probably was in pain. Looking at Castle's daughter Kate saw that whatever it was that the girl wanted to say, was related to her father. "Is there something wrong with your father?"

Alexis averted her eyes from Kate's. She really didn't know how to say this. But she needed to say it so she would understand her father's actions. Best to just get it out with.

"When it comes to matters of the heart, my dad can do foolish things. But it's because he cares deeply."

Kate fell silent. She didn't really know how to react to those words. Neither did she know what to do with Alexis' expectant eyes on her. "Alexis…" She tried.

"You don't have to say anything." Alexis quickly said. "I just wanted you to know that. He… You're good for him." Not wanting to make the detective feel even more uncomfortable Alexis left her alone with a soft goodbye.

Kate was still rooted to the same spot when Lanie found her. "What happened? Abby and Alexis suddenly fled the scene." When her friend didn't answer, she tried again. "Kate?" Shaking her shoulder slightly. "You okay?"

Kate shook her head as if it would make her thoughts go away. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? You don't look okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled. "Let's get going."

Finishing their last poker game at Castle's house, Castle and Captain Montgomery cleared the table while Ryan and Esposito were getting another round of beers.

"It must be hard to be Richard Castle. All those ladies throwing themselves at you." Ryan said, calling from the kitchen.

All but one, Rick thought.

"You and Janine looked like you were having a good time. You two hook up?" Ryan and Esposito took their seats at the table again.

"Nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened. She was all over you. " Esposito was surprised.

"You losing your touch, man?"

Captain Roy Montgomery listened to the conversation between the writer and his two detectives. He knew all too well that the playboy image the writer had, wasn't who the man really was. As a writer his image was important and so he acted the part. He knew the man only had eyes for his detective. It was obvious, except for Kate. He would have a word with Castle before he left. So he waited for Esposito and Ryan to leave and that didn't take too long.

Looking at the writer, who was still sitting opposite from him, he started. "She is something else, isn't she?" There was no need to say a name. Both men knew. "You've gotta be ready for a fight, Castle. She's going to turn you down, over and over again, but you have to hang in there. You have to keep pushing. There's a part of Kate that refuses to believe that she deserves happiness. She's tough, but when it people get too close, she's afraid to get hurt. She prefers to keep people at a distance. Makes it easier. " The Captain cared for all his detectives, but he had a weak spot for Kate. He'd seen her grown as a Detective and as a woman. She was fierce and loyal and she gave a 100% every day. She had the respect of everybody at the precinct. He also had to make clear to the writer that if he would do anything to hurt Kate, he would make sure it would never happen again.

"Kate has been through a lot. She's seen more darkness than most people and it makes her doubt good things that happen in her life. She's gotta trust you, Rick and with what I've heard about your behavior last night, you will never get a chance. Don't sabotage what could be because of something so childish as jealousy. I know this is not about just getting her into your bed. Let her see the real you and she will do the same. Keep fighting. When she pushes, push back. Proof to her that you're not going anywhere that you're here to stay. She needs to know you won't leave her" Standing up, walking around the table he patted Castle on his back. "Thanks for the poker game. See you Monday. Ooh and Castle, if you hurt her I will make you pay."

The Captain left him enough food for thought. He heard everything the man was saying to him and he knew there was so much more to it. There was so much about Kate Beckett that he didn't know yet. But he wanted her to tell him, wanted her to confide in him because he wouldn't hurt her. He sighed. It was time to go to bed though he doubted he'd sleep much. He needed to make a game plan.

**TBC...**


End file.
